私と彼 LUI & MOI ※ „
by ChungAe
Summary: Lucy est une lycéenne qui mène une vie banale bien qu'elle gère deux boulots en plus de l'école . Mais sa routine quotidienne va prendre une tout autre ampleur lorsqu'elle va le rencontrer ..
1. Chapter 1

**" 私と彼 LUI & MOI " **

_  
| Chapitre 1 : |  
| _Encore Toi?_

Résumé : Lucy est une lycéenne qui mène une vie banale bien qu'elle gère deux boulots en plus de l'école . Mais sa routine quotidienne va prendre une tout autre ampleur lorsqu'elle va le rencontrer .

~~~~~~~~~  
_xChungAe te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le jour se levait dans Magnolia, il faisait frais et humide, mais ça n'empêcha pas aux oiseaux de chanter . Le journée allait sûrement être ensoleillée ..

« *Toc toc toc* Je peux entrer ?

_ Hmm .. Oui ! Répondit une voix de jeune fille avant que la porte ne s'ouvre

_ Je vais aller au travail, tu feras attention quand tu seras sur ton vélo ma puce

_ Oui d'accord maman

_ Bon, je te laisse, à ce soir ma petit Lucy ! Dit la femme en embrassant la joue de sa fille avant de s'en aller . »

Lucy Heartfilia est une jeune fille agée de 16ans, elle se lève tous les matins très tôt pour travailler . Ensuite elle se rend au lycée .

Ce matin là n'était pas une exception, alors elle bondit de son lit et se prépara aussi vite qu'elle put, mais entre les vêtements à choisir, la douche à prendre, se coiffer, se maquiller et déjeuner, c'était pas toujours évident de faire vite !

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle sortie avec hâte et saisit son vélo sur lequel elle monta rapidement afin de se rendre dans un petit bâtiment appelé "poste" .

« Bonjour Lucy ! S'exclama un homme

_ Bonjour monsieur, je vais distribuer quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Tiens, voici la sacoche . Les enveloppes sont triées, alors tu vas commencer le parcours par la rue Myosotis, tu passeras ensuite derrière l'école primaire, et le reste tu le connais

_ Oui, merci ! Au revoir

_ Au revoir ! »

Elle prit la sacoche et la passa autour d'elle, puis s'en alla rapidement .  
Ça lui faisait du bien de respirer l'air frais de Magnolia chaque matins .

Elle parcouru assez rapidement le quart du trajet, il lui rester plus qu'à passer à côté du lac, celui qu'elle aimait tant .  
Elle ralentit alors une fois aux rives et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour respirer le grand air .. Elle savait si bien la route qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux .  
Mais ...

« OYY ! Attention ! Hurla un jeune homme prêt à se faire renverser par Lucy

_ Hiiihhh ! Pardon ! S'excusa celle-ci qui cogna sans le faire exprès le genou du garçon en freinant . Je vous avais pas vu !

_ 'Faut ouvrir les yeux aussi ! S'énerva le jeune homme

_ Pardon

_ Ca marche pas comme ça !

_ J'ai dis que j'm'excusais merde ! Sur ces mots elle remonta sur sa bicyclette pour reprendre sa route »

Non mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là ? Elle allait pas se prosterner devant lui pour qu'il accepte ses excuses quand même !  
En plus il était carrément chelou ce type ! C'était quoi cette coloration ringarde qu'il avait, du rose quoi .. N'importe quoi !  
Lucy avait horreur des gars des grandes villes, tous des punks ! Pensait-elle

Bon, il fallait mieux ne pas y penser, alors elle finit son travail et retourna à La Poste . Elle déposa la sacoche et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée .

Elle se rendit de nouveau chez elle, et cela pour enfiler son uniforme et prendre son sac de cours pour cette fois ci aller au lycée . C'était tous les matins pareils, ou presque ..

* * *

Les heures défilèrent rapidement ..  
Si vite qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte . Il était désormais l'heure de déjeuner, elle sortit son bento et prit ses baguettes entre ses doigts .  
Quand soudain ..

« Hey Lucy, ça va ou quoi ?

_ Oh non pas toi ...

_ C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton pote ?

_ Tss . T'es juste là pour bouffer mon bento

_ Mais non ..

_ Alors pourquoi t'es là Gray ?

_ Pour te faire des bisouus ~

_ Casse toi .. Lâcha-t-elle avec dégoût

_ T'es pas drôle .. Bouda le jeune homme à la cheveulure brunne

_ Bon ok, viens on partage .. Souffla Lucy

_ Ohh, t'es la meilleure ! S'exclama Gray en s'apprêtant à dévorer le panier repas de son amie . »

Lucy ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ses camarades, elle avait un tempérement qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde ..  
Rares sont les personnes avec lesquelles elle s'entend bien .

Dès que la pause fut fini, les cours reprirent .  
Le professeur principal, monsieur Fernandes, professeur de langue entra alors dans la salle pour commencer à faire l'appel . Dès qu'il faisait un pas dans la salle, les filles commençaient à s'exciter comme des puces, elles adoraient le reluquer pendant qu'il leur expliquait des choses incompréhensibles en anglais .  
Ce professeur était pour Lucy un punk . Il avait les cheveux bleus et un tatouage voyant sur le visage ..  
Encore un gars des grandes villes .. Décidément ils envahissaient Magnolia !

« Bonjour . Fit le professeur devant les regards pervers de ses élèves féminins

_ Bonjouuurrr mooonsssiieeeuurr Jellaall ~ Firent-elles en choeur .

_ Voyons, vous savez bien que c'est Fernandes, hahah ! Dit le professeur de gêne

_ Ecoeurant .. murmura Lucy

_ Bon, et bien je voulais vous prévenir avant de faire l'appel que demain un nouvel élève sera transféré, alors acceuillez le avec votre plus grand sourire !

_ Ouuiii mooonnsieuuurr Jellal ~

_ Bon je vais faire l'appel . Akatsuki ?

_ Ouais

_ Alberona ?

_ Ouiii

_ Bastia

_ Oué

_ Brendy ?

_ Uiiii monsieuur

_ Fullbuster ?

_ Ouais

_ Heratfilia

_ C'est Heartfilia ..

_ Ah oui pardon ! .. Justin ?

_ Oui

_ Loxar ?

_ Présente .

_ Mcgarden ?

_ Ici !

_ Redfox ?

_ Présent

_ Scarlet ? ..

_ Elle est absente !

_ Bon .. Strauss ?

_ Oui, présente

_ Tilm ?

_ Je suis là !

_ Tout le monde ou presque est là, très bien . »

Lucy s'est toujours demandé pourquoi l'effectif de cette classe n'est pas très élevé, mais elle se doutait bien que la raison était dû au manque d'élèves dans le lycée, et qu'il était logique qu'ils soient éparpillés .

* * *

« Hey Lucy !

_ Hm ?

_ Tu rentres ?

_ Oui ..

_ Tu veux pas faire un tour au parc ?

_ Non j'ai pas trop le temps, je dois aller aider à l'animalerie

_ J't'accompagnes alors !

_ Si tu veux .. »

* * *

« Y'a de moins en moins de clients ... Je devrais peut-être fermer la boutique

_ Non, ne dites pas ça ! C'est juste que ces temps-ci c'est la crise ..

_ hohoho, oui tu as raison ma petite Lucy !

_ Oui, vous sav-

Elle se fit couper la parole par le son qu'émit le carillon lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit

_ Bonjour monsieur !

_ Bonjour . Alors ma petite Shelia, vas-y choisis ce que tu veux

_ Mm ... Je veux ce poisson là ! Il ressemble à Nemo ! Fit la jeune adolescente .

_ Vous avez entendu madame ? Ma petite Shelia veut ce Nemo

_ hohoho oui je m'en occupe !

_ Laissez moi m'en charger, madame . Fit Lucy . »

Bien que Lucy soit agile, elle eut vraiment du mal à attraper ce poisson punk ! Décidément elle faisait une fixation sur ça ..  
Quoi qu'il en soit le client était reparti avec sa fille ravi .

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, la propriétaire de la boutique donna la permission à Lucy de rentrer chez elle .  
Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre . Elle prit le guidon de son velo dans ses mains et marcha en empruntant la route qui la mènera chez elle en le tenant .

Sur la route elle sortit son téléphone portable . Elle vit deux messages non lus . Elle les ouvrit afin de les lire :

" De Erza à 16:43 :  
Alors, y s'est passé quoi aujourd'hui ?

De Erza à 18:15 :  
Répond espèce di counass "

Lucy pouffa de rire devant son dernier message . Inconsciemment elle heurta quelqu'un .

« Veuillez m'excuser !

_ Regarde où tu marches !

_ Qu.. Encore toi ?

_ Toi ?! Tu fais exprès de me cogner, c'est ça ?

_ Tss, pathétique !

_ Sa.. Sale blondinette !

_ non mais ! Sale Punk !

_"Punk" ?

_ Oui t'as très bien entendu, P.U.N.K . hurla Lucy en montant sur son vélo pour s'en aller à tout allure .

_ Toi si j'te ! .. Pff, toutes les mêmes ces filles . Se plaignit le jeune homme en baissant la tête .  
Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? Fit-il en ramassant le téléphone portable de la jeune fille . »

* * *

Catastrophe ! Lucy ne retrouvait plus son portable .. Elle avait beau retourner sa chambre tout entière, ça n'y changait rien.. Rien, rien ! Il avait litéralement disparu !

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler où elle auru pu l'oublier ou le faire tomber .

« Voyons voir .. Au lycée je m'en suis pas servi .. À l'animalerie non plus .. Ah oui ! Le message d'Erza ! J'y répondais quand j'ai percuté ce punk ... Je l'aurais fais tomber à ce moment là ? .. Noooooooonnn ! Se lamantait la blonde

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Maman ... ?

_ Oui c'est moi ! Fit-elle tout sourire »

Elles passèrent plusieurs minutes à se raconter leur journée . Ensuite elles allèrent dîner, puis Lucy partit se coucher car demain elle se lèvera tôt .

* * *

Le lendemain le réveil fut difficile, Lucy traîna un peu .. Elle se prépara quand même assez rapidement pour ne pas arriver en retard . Puis elle pensa encore à son portable ... Il lui avait coûté ses économies en plus .. Ce qu'elle pouvait être maladroit de le perdre comme ça !

Elle se rendit alors à La Poste, elle prit à nouveau une sacoche et fit un autre trajet que celui de la veille .  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'une lettre à poster et ça sera terminé . Mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne trouvait pas l'emplacement de la maison, l'adresse lui était totalement inconnue .. Elle continua quand même sa route, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle trouverais la maison ?! Qui sait .. Ou peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de demander à un passant ?

« Heu .. Excusez-moi monsieur ?!

_ Oui, bonjour ?

_ Vous ne saurez pas l'emplacement de cette maison ?

_ Ah ! C'est la maison qui vient d'être construite au bout de la grande rue qui se trouve derrière ! Mon fils y a travaillé en tant qu'électricien !

_ ... Merci monsieur ! Bonne journée à vous . lui fit-elle avant de s'en aller à l'adresse indiqué . »

Une fois arrivée, elle constata que c'était effectivement la bonne adresse . Elle glissa alors l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres . Puis après réflexion elle leva les yeux pour contempler la demeure . C'était une maison assez grande, pas immense, mais grande . Elle était également très belle, une architecture moderne et un jardin flamboyant ... Que vouloir de plus ? C'était la maison des rêves de Lucy . Elle qui vivait dans une très petite habitation avec sa mère . Elle regarda l'heure et étonnée, elle s'empressa de repartir .  
Pourtant, derrière les rideaux de la maison quelqu'un l'épiait ...

* * *

En cours, dès la première heure, les élèves étaient tous agités . Tout d'abord parce-qu'il y avait un nouvel élève, mais aussi parce-qu'ils avaient cours de langue .. C'est à dire Jellal Fernandes comme professeur . Cette classe semblait néanmoins très calme quand Erza n'y était pas .

« Hey Lucy !

_ Salut Gray .. Fit-elle avec lassitude

_ Ça va ?

_ Ouais ..

_ Elle est pas encore là Erza ?

_ Non

_ Luuucyyyyy ! Espece di counass ! Hurla Erza en sautant sur son amie

_ Hiiiiiihhhhhh ! Tu m'écrases ! ... HIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH C'est quoi cette coupe ? S'affola la blonde

_ Hey Erza salut ..

_ Salut Gray ~ Alors Lucy, tu aimes ma coloration rouge ? Questionna la jeune fille en se relevant

_ Mais tu .. Tu ressembles à une punk ! Et c'est dégueulasse .. Fit-elle en se levant à son tour

_ Tshiip . Et toi Gray, tu aimes ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard menaçant

_ Euh oui .. Lui répondit Gray qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de donner cette réponse .

_ Bon, de toute façon Lucy tu dois vaincre cette phobie des punks !

_ J'ai pas de phobie ..

_ Bien sur que si ! Ca remonte à quand cette peur des punk ? Tant de haine ...

_ J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi ..

_ Allez, on est deux contre un, explique nous maintenant ! Ordonna Erza sans pression

_ Et bien .. Quand j'étais petite je me rappelle que ma mère avait invité un ami à elle ... Il avait un look chelou ! Des cheveux verts et tout .. Alors quand j'me baladais dans le parc j'ai sans faire exprès marché sur ses cheveux .. Et ma maman m'a grondé !

_ ... C'était nul !

_ Ouais, trop nul ...

_ La ferme vous deux ! S'énerva Lucy .

_ Allez allez, retournez à vos places les jeunes, je vais faire l'appel

_ Ouah le beau gosse ! S'écria Erza sans discrétion, ce qui attira les regards foudroyants des ses camarades filles .

_ Allez allez, j'ai dis A VOS PLACES . Insista le professeur . »

Lorsque les ordres furent exécutés, il décida de faire entrer le nouvel élève en classe .  
Pendant ce temps Lucy qui se sentait vraiment fatiguée plia ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête au dessus . Elle repensait à son portable .. Elle en avait vraiment besoin pour envoyer des messages à Erza, a Gray, et même à sa mère . De plus sans son téléphone elle avait pas internet, elle n'avait pas non plus de musique .. C'était un vrai problème .

« ...de Lucy !

_ Hein ? Quoi ?! Fit la concernée en levant la tête histoire de savoir ce qui ce passait

_ Je disais que le nouveau se mettra à côté de toi .

_ C'est qui le nouveau ? Interrogea la blonde en arquant un sourcil

_ C'est moi . Retentit une voix pas loin d'elle

_ ? ... Hhiiiihhh ! Encore toi le punk ?!

_ Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir ta gueule dès le matin . Lâcha le jeune garçon en s'asseyant à côté de Lucy

_ Bon, et bien je vois que vous vous conaissez déjà . Y'a des absents ?

_ Non monsieur . Répondit une douce voix

_ Bien, merci Stauss . Eh le nouveau, tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

_ Natsu Dragneel .

_ Voila c'est noté . »

Ça pouvait pas être pire pour Lucy que de devoir surpporter un punk assit à côté d'elle pendant des heures et des heures ... En plus il se la jouait grave ! Il prenait ses airs parce-que les filles se tournaient toutes les deux minutes vers lui pour le mater .. ! Mais quel minable ! Pensait-elle .

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

„ 私と彼 LUI & MOI "

_  
| Chapitre 2 : |  
| Chantage. |

Résumé : Lucy est une lycéenne qui mène une vie banale bien qu'elle gère deux boulots en plus de l'école . Mais sa routine quotidienne va prendre une tout autre tournure lorsqu'elle va le rencontrer .

~~~~~~~~~  
ChungAe te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

In-su-por-table ! C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'elle voyait son camarade de classe .  
Il était chiant comme pas possible ! Il s'amusait à lui piquer ses stylos, a ronfler, et à s'étaler sur la table . Avant elle avait une place de libre à sa droite alors c'est elle qui s'étalait ! Et elle pouvait dormir tranquille . Mais ! En réalité, rien que de voir sa tête et sa couleur de cheveux, ça l'énervait .  
Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'il lui pompait l'air, et elle avait bien l'intention que ça change .

« Le cours est fini, n'oubliez pas de réviser pour le contrôle de la semaine prochaine !

_ Au reevoiirrr moonnsieuurr Jellal ~ firent les élèves en choeur

_ Attendez monsieur ! S'écria Lucy qui se précipita jusqu'à son professeur pour lui demander une faveur lorsque les élèves commençaient à se diciper

_ Oui je t'écoutes HERAtfilia ?

_ ... Je pourrais pas changer de place s'il vous plait ?

_ Hors de question, ton camarade de classe se sentira rejeté après

_ Vous voulez rire ? Ça l'arrange-

_ J'ai dis que ce n'était pas possible ! Et n'oublies pas de réviser ton anglais, tes résultats chutent HERAtfilia !

_ C'est Heartfilia .. »

Lucy se demandait sérieusement si son professeur faisait exprès de l'appeler comme ça .. Il savait même pas prononcer "heart" correctement .. Peu importe ; elle sortie à son tour, un peu colérique, pour aller manger dans un coin tranquille lorsque Gray la rattrapa .

« Alors Lucy ?

_ De quoi "alors" ?

_ Le prof il a dit ok pour que tu changes de place ?

_ Non ! Parce-que le pauvre monsieur le punk se sentirait "rejeté" après, ironisa-t-elle

_ Ah dommage pour toi .. Au fait, elle est où Erza ?

_ Elle doit être à son club

_ Sans manger ? Sérieux .. ?! T'es sure ? Comment c'est possible ?

_ Tu m'en poses des questions !

_ ... Ah Lucy ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon casier .. Annonça Gray en sortant une petite enveloppe de sa poche

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Je sais pas, on la lit ensemble ? Demanda Gray tout excité

_ Vas-y ?! Répondit son amie avec curiosité en regardant le brun commencer à ouvrir le papier

_ Alors .. Humhum . Il se racla la gorge puis prit un ton mélancolique :

"Et tes yeux étonnés reconnaîtraient la terre  
Dans les choses où Dieu mit le plus de douceur,  
Puis tourneraient vers moi leur naissante lumière,  
Tout pleins de mon offrande et tout pleins de ton cœur.

Oh ! Comprends ce qu'il souffre et sens bien comme il aime,  
Celui qui poserait, au lever du soleil,  
Un bouquet, invisible encor, sur ton sein même,  
Pour placer ton bonheur plus près de ton réveil ! " lorsqu'il eu fini, il posa une main sur sa poitrine et regarda Lucy avec surprise et inquiétude

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Tu .. Tu trouves que j'ai des seins ?

_ Pfff ! Pouffa-t-elle . Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Ici y'a marqué "sur ton sein"

_ Mais c'est poétique .. C'est fait exprès

_ Tu crois que c'est une lettre d'amour ?

_ Mais non, tu vois bien que c'est une blague .. Et puis qui voudrait de toi sérieusement ?!

_ Vas-y fous toi de moi ..

_ Salut ! Vous faisiez quoi vous deux ?

_ Hey Erza, t'étais où ? Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ?!

_ J'étais.. partie faire quelques photocopies et.. Et j'ai du courir ... ! Vous avez déjà mangé ?

_ Non, on t'attendait . »

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, épuisée par le cours de musculation, Lucy rentra chez elle . Et comme l'animalerie serait exceptionnellement fermée jusqu'au week-end, elle avait tout son après midi pour se reposer chez elle .  
Lorsque soudain ..

« Oy, blondinette . L'appela quelqu'un au loin

_ Tu veux quoi le punk ?

_ C'est à toi ça ? La questionna le jeune garçon en lui montrant un objet rose qui lui était familier

_ Eh ! Mais c'est mon portable ! S'étonna la blonde qui accouru jusqu'au jeune garçon

_ Tiens alors . Lui fit-il et lui tendant sa main . Elle s'apprêta à saisir son téléphone toute joyeuse lorsqu'il le souleva en l'air. Son visage se décomposa .  
Hep hep, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

_ Euh ... T'es cool en fait ?! . Mentit Lucy

_ Eeet ?

_ Me.. Me-rci .. Balbutia la blonde visiblement mal à l'aise

_ Perdu . Il rangea l'objet dans sa poche sous le regard ébahi de Lucy qui sentit son visage se décomposer

_ Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ?! Rends moi mon tel mec !

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda Natsu avec un sourire espiègle

_ T'es chiant ... Bon allez passe là, ça me fait plus rire .

_ Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve la blondinette !

_ ... Elle sentit une soudaine envie de meurtre l'envahir

_ Bon, j'vais te le passer ... Mais à une condition . Il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui murmura quelque chose

_ QUOI ? Hors de question !

_ Tant pis alors .. Il fit mine de s'en aller en laissant Lucy en pleine réflexion

_ Bon ok, t'as gagné . Mais c'est que pour un jour !

_ Ouais, ouais . »

* * *

« Lucyyyy ~ Regarde-nous .. Tu aimes notre couleur de cheveux ? Il y'a du rose .. Du vert, du bleu ~

_ Noon ! Cassez-vous sales punks !

_ Mais Lucy, t'aimmmes paaas ma teinture rouuuge ? Insista Erza

_ Non ! Paniqua Lucy horrifiée qui se retourna pour s'en aller . Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Gray .  
Gray, Gray ! Viens on bouge, y'a les punks qui veulent nous envahir ! .. Gray ? elle le secoua, et lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers elle, il lui tendit une boite

_ Je vais me teindre les cheveux en veeerrt ~

_ Nooooooooooooooooooonn ! Elle se releva en sursaut en constant qu'elle venait tout juste de faire un cauchemar . »

Elle l'avait échappé belle .. Elle se rallongea et repensa au rêve ridicule qu'elle venait de faire .. Gray avec des cheveux verts ...  
Rien que d'y penser la faisait frissonner . Elle referma ses yeux et essaya de se rendormir, en priant de ne plus refaire ce genre de rêves .

* * *

Malheureusement pour Lucy, le lendemain arriva assez rapidement . Elle avait eu du mal à fermer l'oeil la nuit ..  
Mais même malgré ça, elle se leva et se prépara pour aller faire sa petite tournée matinale .  
Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas des lettres qu'elle devait distribuer, mais un petit colis . Elle l'attacha alors à l'arrière de la selle de son vélo et s'en alla à l'adresse indiquée .  
Soudain elle se rappela qu'il s'agissait de la grande maison qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver il y'a plusieurs jours de ça .

Une fois arrivée Lucy descendit alors de sa bicyclette, prit le colis et s'en alla appuyer sur la sonnette joliment décorée qui se trouvait non loin du portail, sur la cloison .  
Elle patienta quelques instants le temps que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre . Par chance quelqu'un l'ouvrit rapidement . Lorsqu'elle la vit s'entrouvrir rien qu'un peu elle se précipita immédiatement afin d'expliquer sa venue .

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous deran.. ?

_ Oy, c'est toi blondinette ?

_ Hiih le punk ! Mais qu'est-ce qu.. T'habites là ... ? S'étonna-t-elle en le regardant arriver

_ Ouais .

_ Ohh Natsu, c'est qui ? Retentit une voix rauque en provenance de la maison

_ Une meuf de ma classe !

_ Fais la donc entrer !

_ ... Tu veux entrer ? Demanda alors Natsu

_ Euh .. J'étais juste venue apporter ça

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Ca se voit pas ?! .. Bon vas-y prend, j'ai pas que ça a faire

_ Hep hep .. C'était quoi notre marché ?

_ Comment tu dois m'appeler déjà ?

_ ... "Maître" .. Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents avec gêne en le maudissant intérieurement

_ C'est bien . Fit-il en prenant le colis de ses mains .

_ Tss . Signe ça maintenant . Lui dit Lucy en pointant un stylo vers Lui

_ Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres à ton maître, toi ?

_ ... Veuillez signez ça .

_ Mouais, pas très convaincant ..

_ Fais pas chier et signe ! S'énerva-t-elle, le poussant à l'obéir, ce qu'il fit alors sans éterniser .

_ Alors comme ça tu travailles ?

_ Ouais, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_ Rien, je demandais juste .

_ Natsu ! Tu fais pas entrer ton amie ? Lui redemanda la voix rauque .

_ ... Tss ,le jeune garçon qui, visiblement semblait ennuyé par la question, regarda sa camarade et lui ordonna d'entrer

_ Non mais tu vas pas me forcer à rentrer chez toi !

_ T'as pas vraiment le choix vois-tu ..

_ Sinon quoi ? Le provoqua Lucy

_ Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde voit ça ? Lui répondit-il en lui montrant une photo d'elle assez gênante de son portable

_ Hiiiihhhh ! T'as fouillé mes photos ?! T'es pas sérieux là ! ...

_ ... Tant pis, c'est toi qui vois si tu veux pas entrer .

_ Bon ok, j'entre ... Céda Lucy »

Elle déposa son vélo à l'extérieur et entra avec Natsu dans la demeure .

Elle le suivit et lorsqu'elle posa un pas à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, elle fut surprise de constater que la décoration était toute simplement somptueuse, encore plus que l'extérieur . Les murs peints et les couleurs des meubles étaient en parfait accord .

Un homme de la quarantaine apparut alors de la cuisine . Il se présenta à Lucy comme le père à Natsu, et lui proposa de petit déjeuner avec eux .  
Elle ne refusa pas, puis-qu'après tout elle avait encore le temps pour aller en cours et qu'en plus il y avait des pancakes au menu ..

« Alors Lucy, tu arrives à supporter mon idiot de fils ? Hahaha

_ Ah.. Euh oui .. Fit-elle assez gênée, sachant que le concerné se trouvait juste à côté d'eux . »

* * *

« Qui est absent aujourd'hui ?

_ Natsu-kun !

_ Et y'a Lucy aussi .

_ psst Erza,

_ oui Gray ?

_ elle est où Lucy ?

_ je sais pas, elle répond même plus à mes messages ..

_ Fullbuster, Scarlet . Veuillez faire moins de bruits .

_ *toctoctoc*

_ Entrez ! Pria le vieux professeur de mathématiques

_ Excusez notre retard monsieur ! Demanda pardon Lucy, toute essoufflée en entrant avec Natsu, sous les regards ébahis des élèves

_ Retournez à vos places .

_ Oui ..

_ psst, hey Erza, tu crois que ..

_ oui c'est possible ! après tout Lucy est une vrai coquine ! affirma Erza

_ hein ? une quoi ?

_ FULLBUSTER ! SCARLET ! La prochaine fois c'est les carnets que je prends !

_ Mais monsieur, on parlait du cours ..

_ Mais bien sûr ! Ironisa le vieil homme sous les ricanements des élèves . »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, comme d'habitude, les amis de Lucy la rejoignirent .. Seulement ..

« Hey Lucy, t'étais où ce matin ?

_ Attends Gray, je suis occupée là

_ Tu fais tes devoirs Lucy ? C'est assez inhabituel !

_ Te moques pas de moi Erza ... Ca y'est j'ai terminé ! Je dois y aller, alors mangez sans moi . Précisa la blonde

_ Aller où ?

_ Je peux pas le dire, salut ! »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, ses amis se posèrent diverses questions .. Mais pourquoi était-elle partie ? Erza pensait que la raison s'appelait "Garçon", et elle n'avait pas tort .

Cependant, Lucy n'y allait pas par plaisir, elle y allait uniquement pour pouvoir récupérer son portable après les cours, car elle en avait besoin . Et le fait que des photos compromettantes d'elle soient entre de mauvaises mains ne la rassurait pas du tout .  
Alors elle se rendit sur le toit du lycée, auprès de Natsu qui était assis parterre, le dos appuyé contre le grillage de protection . Elle lui tendit son devoir .

« Tiens, je l'ai fini

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

_ La ferme et prends le !

_ Ok ok .. Il prit le bout de papier tout chiffonné et le rangea dans son sac . Il posa ensuite son regard sur sa camarade .  
Tu fais quoi là ?

_ Bah cche mancch ..

_ Tu devrais d'abord nourrir ton maître, non ?

_ .. Tu me saoule le punk ! Tiens mon bento .

_ C'est pas ton bento que je veux .

_ Ok j'ai compris .. Se plaignit la jeune fille qui saisit un bout d'omelette avec ses baguettes . Fais "aah" ~

_ ... Fais "ahh" !

_ ... Euh .. T'es sérieuse là ?

_ Oui, vas-y fais "aah" là avant que je choppe une crampe !

_ Quelle sauvage ! ... Aaah ?!

_ Tiens bouffe ! Lâcha Lucy en lui mettant le bout d'omelette dans la bouche . Elle répéta ce geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que son bento soit à moitié vide, et Natsu, gâté comme un enfant ne s'en plaignait pas . Pourtant pas loin d'eux ..

_ psst Erza ! Tu vois ce que je vois ?

_ oui .. Héhé, y'a Lucy qui flirte avec le nouveau !

_ on fait quoi maintenant ?

_ hm .. on retourne manger ? on l'embêtera plus tard

_ ouais ok . »

* * *

Quelle chance ! L'après-midi contrairement au matin Natsu n'avait pas demandé beaucoup de choses à Lucy, et les cours venaient tout juste de se terminer, elle allait enfin retrouver son appareil mobile . Elle suivit alors son voisin de classe s'en aller . Elle l'interrompit une fois dans la cour du lycée.

« Hey le punk !... Enfin, "maître" ...

_ Ouais ?

_ Alors tu me le rends ? Fit-elle en lui montrant la paume de ses mains

_ Tu veux rire ? Tu dois encore me raccompagner chez moi .

_ Pff .. Attends alors je vais aller chercher mon vélo . »

Elle s'en alla le prendre, et revint aux côtés de son arrogante connaissance .  
Ils firent quelques pas et une fois avoir franchi le seuil de la porte de sortie, ils montèrent sur l'engin puis roulèrent jusque chez Natsu .  
Dès qu'ils redescendirent Lucy retenta sa chance .

« Bon, tu m'le rends maintenant ?

_ Non .

_ Comment ça "non" ?!

_ La journée n'est pas encore finie !

_ T'es pas sérieux ?

_ Si . Vas-y viens, lui pria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée dont il ouvrit la serrure

_ Tss .

_ T'as dis quelque chose ?

_ Non ...

_ Y'a personne, alors tu nettoiera ma chambre, et après tu prépareras le dîner .

_ Salaud .. Marmonna Lucy

_ Ma chambre est a l'étage au fond à gauche, et l'aspirateur ce trouve dans ce placard là .

_ Ok .. »

Elle s'en alla alors faire un peu de ménage . Elle se disait qu'après ça il lui restait plus qu'à préparer le dîner, et après, ça sera enfin terminé ..  
Lorsqu'elle posa un pied dans sa chambre, elle cru ressentir l'envie d'aller se pendre sur le champ ...  
Jamais elle n'avait vu un bazar pareil ! À croire qu'il n'avait pas de meubles de rangements et qu'il jetait tout parterre ! Il lui fallut alors beaucoup de courage, puis elle s'élança .

* * *

Elle y avait passé plus de temps que prévu sur ce ";!:&" de ménage ! Maintenant il lui restait plus la cuisine, ce qu'elle fit rapidement .

« T'as fini le ménage ?

_ Oui !

_ Et tu fais quoi à manger là ?

_ Du riz et du poisson .. C'est en train de cuir . Lui expliqua Lucy en allant voir ce qu'il faisait .

_ Ok . Viens voir par là . il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qui l'étonna mais ne l'empêcha pas de le faire

_ Quoi ?

_ Masse moi . Lui dit il en lui tournant le dos

_ Qu.. Je suis pas une kiné !

_ En s'en fout, masse !

_ B..bon, ok . Elle posa alors timidement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qu'elle regardait avec dégoût et commença à malaxer ses épaules .

_ Mmm .. Ça fait du bien . Avoua-t-il détendu

_ Ah.. Ah bon ? ... Balbutia Lucy avec gêne qui commença à lui masser le dos

_ Hmn .. Arrête tu vas me tuer .. Gémit Natsu . »

Elle retira alors complètement ses mains et se releva pour aller voir la nourriture qui risquait de brûler, sans dire une mot . Pourtant elle était toute rouge !

* * *

Il faisait soir lorsque Lucy était rentrée chez elle, mais au moins elle ne rentrait pas les mains vides ! Elle avait enfin récupéré son portable, elle était si contente .. Même si sa journée n'avait pas été facile, elle avait bien fini, et puis de cette journée personne n'en reparlera plus, c'était oublié maintenant .

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée, lorsqu'elle ouvrit son casier à chaussures elle remarqua un petit mot dans un de ses souliers, elle le prit et l'ouvrit .

« "Cette lettre est maudite, renvoie la à vingt personnes si tu veux pas avoir la poisse !" ... C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?! »

* * *

À suivre !  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ~


End file.
